Only Makes It Harder
by SVUlover
Summary: Harry always thought having a sibling would be great. But then, his wish is granted and his little sister is found. A little sister who shares his destiny. He never thought having a family would only make it harder to cope with the horror of his future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! I am beginning a Harry Potter story. I don't know if any of you will remember, but this may seem like a HP story that I had a while ago, but deleted. I'm going to do my best to finish this one. I hope you guys like it. Please let me know what you think! **

**Enjoy=)**

**-Jen**

* * *

Ariella Lily Doe trailed gloomily down the street, hands in the pockets of the jeans that she wore. With her boyfriend, the only friend besides her foster siblings she had, on vacation, she was completely alone, with nothing to do but walk around, work, or stay cooped up in the too-small foster home where she lived. Her thirteenth foster home in almost fourteen years. She'd be fourteen on Halloween.

The sun was setting, and she knew she must head home to make it before curfew, so she headed down the street in direction of the home.

When she got there, the downstairs was quite empty, and she couldn't help but wonder why. This house was usually a mad house.

"Jenny?" Rellie called out.

Her foster mother appeared in the hallway, and motioned her forward. "Ariella, come here. There's someone here about you."

Arielle sighed. It must be her case worker, changing homes again. Her oddities weren't her fault, she didn't know what happened.

She walked in to her foster mother's kitchen, but instead of seeing her case worker, Jenelle, she saw the most peculiar man she'd ever seen.

He was tall, with long white hair, and a long white beard to match. He wore half moon glasses, and a suit that looked especially out of place on him.

He looked at her with the face of recognition, of relief, though Ariella had never seen this man in her life.

"Hello, Ariella, I am Albus Dumbledore." The man said in a gentle, calming voice.

"Hello," She said softly, shaking the hand he offered.

"Mr. Dumbledore is here to take you to a new home, Ariella." Jenny said, looking slightly sad. She'd become attached to Ariella.

"Oh." Rellie said. "Again?"

"I am here to take you to a more permanent home, Ariella. I will explain more on the way. If you would please go pack your things?" The man, Dumbledore said.

"What about Jenelle? Why didn't she come?" Rellie asked.

"She asked me to give you this," He said, handing her a piece of paper, a note of Jenelle's approval and apologies she didn't come herself.

Ariella nodded, and resigned to this life she had, went up the stairs to the room she shared with three other girls her age.

"Are you leaving, Rellie?" Another girl, Lisa asked.

Ariella nodded, and packed the few things she had in a backpack, with her clothes and the two pairs of shoes she had beside the ones she wore.. She grabbed her purse, which held the money she'd made working, all her savings, and then hugged her friends goodbye, and went back downstairs.

"I will miss you, dear," Jenny said, hugging her. "Be good, and good luck."

Ariella nodded, and then followed the man out the door.

She looked for a car, but they began walking.

"Ariella, Ms Porter told me of some...strange things." Albus Dumbledore said.

"They aren't my fault!" Ariella claimed at once. "I don't know how they happen! They just...do. It's always been like that."

"There's nothing wrong with you, Ariella. In fact, those things are quite normal. I've been looking for you for almost fourteen years, Ariella. Many people have."

"Why?" Ariella whispered.

"If you take hold of my arm, I will take you somewhere where I can explain everything," He said. holding his arm out.

Ariella looked at him for a moment, and then, deciding she wanted answers, she did as he asked. Then, she felt like she was going to be sick, her feet left the ground, and she felt like she was flying. Before she could scream, she was on the ground again, in a shabby, yellow grassed square.

Ariella gasped for breath. "What just happened?" She asked.

"I'll explain inside. We are heading to number twelve." He said, pointing at the building in front of them. They stood in front of number eleven, but when Ariella looked to the left, she saw number thirteen. But, before she could comment, the building moved, as though stretching. Soon, another door appeared, a whole other home. But nothing happened from the people on the sides of it, it was as though nothing had taken place.

Dumbledore led her up the steps, and opened the door. She stepped in to the dark hall, and he shut the door, then gestured down the stairs. "What myself and the people waiting are going to explain is a lot to take in, Ariella, and I'm sorry. But you are entering another world, one that has coexisted with the one you were a part of for the past thousands of years. There are things you need to know. First and foremost is...you are a witch, Ariella. You posses magical abilities."

Ariella was silent as they stood outside of the door. "All the strange things that happen..."

"Are because of your magical abilities. Once you learn to control them, they will no longer happen."

"Why did I just find out about this?" Ariella asked.

"Because of something that happened on the day you were born. Come in here, and I will tell you. There are people you need to meet."

"This is...unbelievable." Ariella commented, not moving.

"But do you believe it?" Dumbledore inquired.

She looked up at him, "I'm not sure. May I ask one question?" He nodded, and so she asked, "Will you be able to explain how I got this?" And she reached up and pushed the bangs she skillfully did every morning to hide what she was showing him. There upon her forehead, was a thin, lightning bolt scar.

He nodded. "Yes."

"Then...Let's go," She sighed, and followed him in the kitchen.

It took about an hour for Dumbledore, Sirius, and Lupin to tell Ariella everything. They told her her parents had wanted her, very much so. On October the thirty first, almost fourteen years previous, they had been full of joy when her mother, Lily, had given birth to a baby girl, whom they named Ariella Lily. Overjoyed, James and Lilly held Ariella, and their son Harry close, the perfect little family.

But then he came. Then, Voldemort came. James tried to hold him off, while Lily tried to get Harry and Ariella and run. He'd cornered her in Harry's room, and when she wouldn't stand aside to let him kill her children, he'd killed her. Then, he aimed at Harry and Ariella together, hoping to take care of this quickly, be gone with the two whiny brats. He'd tried to kill them...but couldn't. He'd disappeared.

When Hagrid had gotten there to get the children, only Harry was there. Harry was brought to the Dursleys, and Dumbledore began a search for Ariella that lasted until this day.

Sirius and Lupin explained Sirius' story.

With the overwhelming thoughts of the life she'd never known, sitting beside the godfather she had not known she had, his hand on her shoulder comfortingly, she thought of something. "M-my brother," She whispered, looking at Dumbledore. "Where is he?"

"Harry turned fifteen almost a month ago. He's been attending Hogwarts for the past four years. He, like I said, witnessed Lord Voldemort's return. He...he does not know about you yet. We were unsure of what had happened to you. We didn't want to give him false hope, or tell him you were dead when you weren't. He is upstairs. You will meet him soon. First, your schooling. You will attend Hogwarts starting in September, if, of course, you are agreeable. I will arrange for teachers to visit here and catch you up, and your brother and his friends, and of course, the adults here may help you. The ministry will be unable to tell that under-aged magic is taking place...however after this underage magic outside of school is not allowed."

Ariella nodded. "Alright. But where will I go on vacations from school?"

"Students are allowed to stay during holiday breaks if you wish to, but for the summer we will make arrangements. It's probable you will either stay here with Sirius, or Molly and Arthur have expressed you are welcome to stay with them. They have a daughter who will be in your year. When Professor McGonagall comes for lessons, she will bring the school sorting hat to sort you in to your house."

Before she could ask anything, six teenagers entered the room. Three red headed boys, a red headed girl, a girl with long, bushy brown hair, and a boy with jet black hair. Ariella knew at once which one was her older brother, for her eyes found the scar on his forehead, identical to hers.

They all stopped, looking at her.

"Who's this?" The brown haired girl asked.

Sirius stood, moving to stand behind Ariella. "Harry...There's something no one ever told you, in attempt to...protect you."

"For the past almost fourteen years, we've been working endlessly to recover this young girl. We finally found her. We've brought her back where she belongs." Dumbledore said.

"Harry," Sirius took over again, "This is your sister, Ariella."

The room was silent, all eyes on Harry and Ariella.

Harry stood there motionlessly for a moment. "Sister?" He asked. "I...You let me spend fifteen years thinking I had no family, just to tell me I've had a sister all this time?" He asked, not shouting, but you could tell he was angry.

"I did what I thought was best. Your aunt and uncle don't know about her either. She was born just hours before Voldemort killed your parents, then attempted to kill the both of you. If any of the death eaters still at large had any idea that one of the children that caused the downfall of their master was out there, unprotected, they might attack. We didn't know where she was. I finally found her. How she went undetected for so long, I do not know. What matters now, Harry and Ariella, is that you can now have the relationship you should have had from the day of Ariella's birth. You are the only living biological family each other has."

Ariella stood, and walked around the table, to stand a few feet in front of Harry, looking up at him, for she was a little less then a foot shorter then him. He looked at her. Angry that Voldemort had taken away his sister without having to kill her (but, of course, glad she was alive), angry that they'd kept this from him...but somehow relieved. He wasn't the only Potter left. He wasn't familyless. He had a little sister.

Ever slowly, he took a tentative step forward, his arms raising. Afraid she'd shrink away, he paused for a second, but only a fraction of a second, because at his interest to hug her, his sister shot forward in to his arms, glad to for once, have a family, however small, that wanted her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a new chapter:) Review please, let me know what you think? Thanks!  
**

**Enjoy=)**

**-Jen**

* * *

A few hours later, after dinner, Harry and Ariella could be found in the room Harry shared with Ron. They both sat on his bed, talking. Ariella was explaining what her life had been like.

"I've been in foster homes my whole life. Shuffled from family to family. Eventually, I always became too much for them all. Strange things always happened, that couldn't be explained. Eventually, it got to much for people. No one ever told me how I wound up in foster care. I always assumed that my parents just...hadn't wanted me. But now...it's a relief to know differently. They wanted me...they loved me so much that they'd die for me." She said softly. "Do you have pictures of them, Harry? I don't even know what mum and dad look like."

He nodded, and went to his trunk, and pulled out the photo album that Hagrid had made him at the end of his first year. He sat beside her again, and opened it between them. "This is them," He said softly. "Lily and James Potter."

Lily and James waved up at their son and daughter, loving looks on their faces.

Ariella traced the outline of her parents, barely touching the photograph. "You look like dad." She commented. "Exactly like him."

Though everyone usually commented on his almost identical appearance to his father, when his sister said it, it did not sound repetitive.

He smiled. "Yea. That's what all their friends from before always say. I look like dad - but I've got mum's eyes. You look like her." He then said, and he was right. Ariella had Lily's dark red, straight hair, her facial structure. James was also present, though; in the shape of her eyes, the shape of her mouth. But, like Harry, she had Lily's bright green eyes. Ariella looked so much like Lily, the features from her father were noticeable only if one looked hard enough.

they were silent for a while, as Harry turned the pages of the book, and Ariella looked at the pictures of the parents she would never get to know.

"It's not fair," She commented after a while, absently letting her head fall to rest on Harry's shoulder. "I've gone my whole life, thinking that no one wanted me, that my parents didn't love me. Then I find out I had loving parents...but that they're gone."

"Yea, I know. It's not fair...I hope the families you were with were better then the Dursleys, though. Mum's sister and her husband..." Harry shook his head. "Don't get me started."

Ariella laughed softly. "It makes me mad that he kept me from the only family I had. He caused all of this. He was the reason that we never knew each other. Him. Voldemort."

"Yea. He sucks." Harry said.

"That's the understatement of the year." Ariella said.

Harry nodded in agreement. "It is. And...at least we're together now."

Ariella nodded. "I've always had mostly foster sisters. I've always wanted a brother."

"I've always been jealous of Ron...he has six siblings." Harry commented.

They'd reached the end of the album, and Harry shut it.

"So where will I get a wand, and all the things I need? I mean, I have money, I worked. But I have never seen shops for spellbooks and wands." Ariella asked, referencing the letter Dumbledore had given her.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley," Harry said, "And the magical world has our own form of money. You'll be able to exchange some of the muggle - that's what me call non-magic people - money. You may want to keep some of it, if you want muggle things, like regular clothes, you'll need those, and pajamas and things. We have money. Mum and dad, well, they were well off. A small fortune was left to us."

Ariella nodded. "Oh. Ok. This is all a lot to take in." She laughed.

"I know. I remember when I found out. The Dursleys thought they could hide it from me, I didn't find out about any of this stuff until I was eleven. It's overwhelming."

Ariella nodded. "Yea, and I'm pretty tired. I think I'm going to head to bed."

Harry nodded, and they both stood, and entered the hallway. Mrs Weasly had just been coming up the stairs.

"Ah, Ariella dear, I was just coming to see if you were ready to see where you'd be sleeping. You'll be sharing a room with Ginny and Hermione, is that alright?"

Ariella smiled and nodded, "That's fine. I just need my things..."

"They're already in there, dear," She smiled. "Come along now."

Harry went with them, as Mrs Weasly lead them up the stairs. She knocked on the door lightly of a room a few doors down the hall. "There's a restroom there," Mrs Weasly said, pointing at a door just before the door opened.

Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, and Hermione all sat around the room, "Boys, come along to your own rooms so Ariella can get settled in. We're going to go get your school things tomorrow, so get a good nights rest!"

"Well, I'll see you in the morning," Ariella said to her brother.

He smiled and nodded, and then she hugged him again, before letting him go. The boys all left, heading down to their rooms, and Mrs Weasly asked, "Is there anything you need, dear?"

Ariella shook her head. "No, thank you. I'm tired, I'm just going to get in bed. Thank you for everything."

Molly smiled, and brushed Ariella's hair from her face with care. "No problem, dear. Are you two good for the night?" She asked her daughter and Hermione. Once they had nodded and bade her goodnight, Mrs Weasly left, shutting the door behind her.

"That's your bed, by the window," Ginny said nicely, gesturing. Ariella smiled, nodded, and headed over there. She found her stuff on the table beside the bed, and she sat down. Ariella looked at Ginny, "So, you're going to be in the year I'll be in at school?"

Ginny nodded, "Yep, just a year behind Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Fred and George are going to be in seventh year. If you're in Gryffindor, which you probably will be, then don't worry. Our whole house is pretty decent. Your parents, and Harry are Gryffindors, so you probably will be too."

Ariella nodded. "Could I ask you guys something?" She asked suddenly. When the girls nodded, Ariella went on. "Is...is turning in to an animal at will a normal thing for a witch to do?"

They looked at her, intrigued. "Can you?" Hermione asked.

Ariella nodded. "Yea...I can turn in to a cat. I wanted some way to escape one day years ago, and...then I was a cat. It creeped me out at first...it still kind of does...but it happens."

"It's called being an animagus. Witches and wizards can do a complex spell so they can transform. Your father was one...I've never heard of it creating a gene, but I guess it's possible. Sirius is one as well, he can become a dog. And our professor is one, she becomes a cat too."

Ariella nodded. "Knowing that it's semi normal makes me feel better," She laughed, then sighed, laying back on the bed. "I feel like I'm going to wake up and this will all have been a dream."

"I know how you feel," Hermione said. "I'm muggle born, see. My parents and I had no idea a whole other world, a magical world, existed. Professor Dumbledore came with my letter, to explain. Until I left for school, I always thought it had been a dream, a cruel dream. But it isn't. We're real, and you're one of us."

"But that means the danger is real too." Ariella said quietly.

Hermione nodded. "Very real."

Rellie nodded, and then silently changed, and crawled in to bed. "Goodnight," She said quietly, turning away from them. This was so much to take in all in one day. She had a big brother, she was a witch, she was part of a magical world she'd previously known nothing about. The fact that she could turn in to a cat was actually normal.

She'd have to ask about the mind reading...She'd discovered at an early age she could involuntarily read people's minds. She'd never told anyone, for fear of being called insane and having hundreds of tests done on her. She'd learned to block it out unless she wanted to read some one's mind, which she usually didn't because she found it rude, not wanting to invade people's privacy.

Rellie shut her eyes, and as Hermione and Ginny also got to bed and silence fell, she slowly drifted off to sleep, praying that when she woke up, she wasn't back at her foster home, finding out that this was all a dream.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a new chapter! I hope you guys like it. Please review and let me know if anyone wants me to continue this story, please! And your reaction to the ending =)  
**

**Enjoy=)**

**-Jen**

* * *

Ariella woke the following morning, and, squinting her eyes against the light, sighed. She'd open her eyes and she'd be back in her foster home. Slowly, she opened her eyes and sat up. Looking around, she smiled. She was still in the room in Grimauld Place. Hermione was sitting in her bed with a book on her lap, Ginny was just waking up as well.

Rellie smiled, and got out of bed, and pulled her bag towards her and grabbed clothes out of it. She pulled out a pair of skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a baby blue long sleeved, light weight cardigan.

She dressed quickly, and then ran a brush through her long, dark red hair, and put her bangs in place. She skillfully applied her makeup, and put on some flats. Hermione and Ginny were ready when she was, and they headed down to the kitchen together.

The boys were already there, and Sirius, Lupin, and Mrs. Weasley sat at the table with them, eating breakfast. The girls took seats, Rellie sitting beside Harry, and began to eat breakfast.

After a few minutes, someone entered the kitchen.

"Minerva, we weren't expecting you this early," Molly said, standing, "May I get you anything?"

"No thank you, Molly. I just came to bring the book lists, and bring the sorting hat for Miss. Potter."

Ariella stood, and saw a tall, older woman, her hair in a severe bun, looking out of place in an ordinary, black dress, much like the ones her foster mother had worn.

"Professor, this is my sister," Harry said, "Ariella. Ariella, this is Professor McGonagall," Harry said.

Ariella shook McGonagall's hand, "Nice to meet you, Professor." She said politely.

"You as well, Miss Potter. Sit down, please. I hate to come in and out, but I have matters to see to. I will be back for your tutoring tomorrow, once you procure a wand and the necessary items." She said. Rellis sat where indicated, and from her bag, McGonagall pulled out a worn, black pointed hat. She placed it upon Ariella's head, and they all waited, silent.

Ariella was about to ask what they were all waiting for, when suddenly, the hat spoke. No one else gave any sign of hearing it, so she assumed it was only to her. "Hmm, another Potter. Mother's brains, I see, and plenty of courage. And a thirst for more knowledge and friends. Very interesting. I have to say...GRYFFINDOR!" He shouted out the last word to the room at large, and they all cheered and clapped. Even the professor smiled, as she removed the hat from Rellie's head.

"Welcome to Gryffindor, Miss. Potter." She said. "I must hurry off now, but I will be back tomorrow, to begin catching you up."

They all bade goodbye to McGonagall, and then, Harry hugged Ariella, glad his little sister was in his house, as it'd make it easier to keep an eye on her.

Fred picked up the book lists that McGonagall had placed on the table, and passed them out to their owners.

Mrs Weasly mentioned something she had to get then hurried out, leaving the kids with Sirius and Lupin as they opened their letters. Rellie sat down as she opened the thick parchment envelope, and pulled out the sheets of paper inside. She read a letter from Dumbledore, explaining what teachers would be coming when, and what books she may want to get in addition to the books she'd need for fourth year. The second sheet was a list of the books, and other items she would need for Hogwarts, and the third was a permission form.

"Hogsmead?" Ariella questioned at large.

"The village near school, with all kinds of shops and stuff. We're allowed to go some weekends if you're above third year." Ginny explained. "Sirius can sign it and send it back to Dumbledore, he's who signed for Harry to go."

He took it from her and did just that, as she looked over all of the other things she'd need.

Harry looked over at Hermione, who was smiling, and he peeked at her letter. "Thought you'd get that," Harry said, as Hermione held up a shiny gold Prefect's badge.

"Of course," Fred said, "Who didn't? Question is, who else got the mark of shame."

"Hey!" Hermione said, "It's not a mark of shame! Ron, are you okay? You havn't said anything."

Harry took the few steps towards Ron, and his jaw dropped.

Ron slowly held up a badge like Hermione's.

"No way!" Fred gasped, and George added, "We were sure it'd be Harry!"

"You were sure what'd be Harry?" Molly asked absently, coming back in. She noticed Hermione's badge and beamed, giving her a hug, "Congratulations dear."

"Thank's Mrs. Weasly," Hermione beamed, then said, "But Ron..."

"Molly then looked at her youngest son, and saw the badge. "Ron! You got prefect! Oh how wonderful!" She exclaimed, smiling widley, grabbing him in to a hug, kissing his forehead. "Oh Ronnie!" She said, tearing up, as Fred and George snickered behind her.

"Mum, mum stop," Ron said, "Mum it's not a big deal!"

"Of course it is!" Molly gushed, "You must be rewarded for this, Ron, we best leave now so you have time to pick it out! Come along kids get your things and meet in the front hall! Oh, another prefect in the family!"

-

About forty minutes later, after a interesting ride on the Knight Bus accompanied by Tonks and Lupin, they group stood at the end of the high street that was Diagon Alley.

"Woah," Ariella breathed out, in awe, as she looked around.

Smiling at her wonderment, Molly said, "Now, do we all need to visit the bank?"

With nods from Harry, and Hermione, they set off for Gringotts.

Ariella was in awe with the goblins, the amount of gold inside of the Potter's vault, and the cart ride. Feeling a little sick after it, the group set out.

"Molly, how about I go around with Harry, Ariella, Hermione, and Ron to visit Madam Malkins Ollivanders, and the book store, and you go with the others to get what everyone needs from the other shops. We can meet at Eyelop's in two hours."

Though she looked reluctant, Molly agreed, and Tonks went off with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Rellie, and Ginny insisted on going with them as well.

They went to get robes first, since Hermione also needed new school robes. Tonks waited outside for them as the five teenagers entered the shop. Madam Malkin hurried Hermione and Ariella to the back to measure them.

All was peacefull for a few minutes, until they heard the door jingle from the front, and Madam Malkin went to see who had arrived.

"Mr Malfoy," They heard her say, "I'll be with you in one moment, I have some other customers."

"Malfoy," Ariella murmured, stepping down as the tape measure had stopped, and she went around the wall.

She saw her brother, Ron, and Ginny glaring across the shop at a tall, blond boy she recognized all too well. "Draco?" She asked, and at the sound of her voice, he turned. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Harry were all shocked as Draco Malfoy's usually hard face softened, and he smiled, though looked confused.

"Rellie?" He asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Rellie?" Ginny repeated, "You know him, Ariella?"

Ariella looked at them and nodded, saying something that shocked them all.

"He's my boyfriend."


End file.
